


A is for....

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, a-z challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the A-Z challenge @ the 1_million_words comm on livejournal.</p><p>Letter - A</p><p>Danny vents but Steve has his reasons for having put himself into danger.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for....

"And another thing, you arrogant, annoying....asshole," Danny was in full swing, hands flailing, Steve unable to get a word in edge ways because of the sheer pace of Danny's anger.

Danny was facing the window, glaring outside as if the vast space beyond could give his frustration somewhere to escape. As quick as his temper had churned up, the peace of the waves, soft breeze blowing in through the back door, calmed and soothed him. His shoulders slumped and he leaned on the counter, closing his eyes and counting back from ten much like he did when he began losing his temper with Grace and knew he needed to reel back before he dealt with whatever situation had gave rise to anger.

_three - two - one_

He swung around with a deep breath, about to launch into a less angry tirade. A stern talking to, that's what Steve needed. On backup and assistance and not running _into_ the line of fire as he had done in order to save his ass. He appreciated they protected each other, but Danny didn't think his life was anymore important in saving as his partners, he didn't want Steve shot anymore than he wanted a bullet for himself. 

But upon turning he was brought to an abrupt halt, words choking halfway up his throat, lungs burning as he swallowed on the breath suddenly bursting out of them. He braced himself on the counter for balance and stared open mouthed at his lover who had gotten to one knee and was extending a small box up at him with a look of adoration on his face.

"If you'd gotten shot, I'd have missed out my chance on this," Steve told him matter of factly. "And nobody is taking this away from me, though I'd been hoping for a more romantic moment. I've had this burning a hole in my pocket for days now. I'm sorry about today, it was stupid yes. But after all this time, don't you know me at all?"

Steve smiled that adorable, _love you more than life itself_ smile reserved only for him. Danny recalled when he'd proposed to Rachel, he'd been anxious and nervous. Steve looked nothing but confident and self assured. In that moment, Danny couldn't think of anyone he'd rather spend the rest of his life with, long or short, his partner, proposing to him even as he berrated him yet again for putting himself into danger. It was one of the lesser perks of having a Navy SEAL as your lover he supposed. He took in another breath, trying to calm himself even though his heart was hammering through his chest. In a million years he'd never have expected this to be happening.

Steve cocked his head, eyebrow raised as he looked at him carefully. "You okay Danno?"

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head at him, knowing if he let go of the counter his weakening knees wouldn't hold him up. Steve went to stand but Danny shouted him back down with a quick remark.

"No, don't," Danny growled at him with a determined look. "You haven't asked me yet you goof."

Steve laughed softly and settled down on his knee again, gazing up at him and making Danny bite down on his lower lip. He would not cry; tears, even happy ones, were not an option. That would be too over dramatic, even for him.

"Danny Williams," Steve said, pausing and pulling in a breath, expression in his face betraying every emotion he had for him. "Love of my life."

Danny bit down harder. No tears. Damn it man, pull yourself together.

"Will you marry me?"

There was a silent pause that turned slightly awkward, Steve cocking his head again, wondering if he were about to have an apoleptic fit or something.

"Dan-," Steve began, frowning.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," Danny said quickly, daring to raise a hand and motioning him over. Steve jumped to his feet and went to him, Danny wrapping his arms around him tight, unable to do much but lean on him and let Steve be his crutch before his legs gave way from under him. He buried his face into Steve's chest and breathed in, the familiar scent of the musky aroma of Steve's aftershave tickling his nostrils. He squeezed his eyes tight, but not before a few tears betrayed his control and seeped through the closing lids. Steve held him until he felt his strength coming back to him, asserting himself and standing straighter, leaning back to look him in the eye. Steve was smiling contentedly, bringing his hand between them, holding the small ring box to show him the contents. It was a simple silver band, nothing flashy or bling. Danny smiled, it was perfect. He watched Steve pluck it from the small cushion it rested in and set the box aside before his hand was taken and Steve slipped it over his finger, along the knuckle, twisting, pushing until it slid home. Danny felt emotions brimming up again, assaulting his senses and he pulled Steve in quickly for a kiss, mouths connecting, sealing the moment of engagement with a touch of their lips.


End file.
